Stars Hide Your Fires
by nialllovegood
Summary: (This story takes place between 4.15 and 4.16) Dean receives a grim reminder of what is feels like to be dragged to hell as the two hunters visit the a powerful demon-summoning site on the side of a mountain. Sam sees this as a perfect opportunity to challenge Lilith, but Dean is still reluctant to let Sam use his demon-aided abilities.
1. Chapter 1

The starry-night sky glistens over Blue Mountain, Montana. The December moon is partially wrapped in a thin white cloud. All is tranquil, except for the sound of shovelling which echoes all around the mountainside.

A dark-haired man wearing a denim jacket wipes the sweat from his brow as he removes the shovel from the hole. He looks up, and scans the night sky frantically, as though searching for a beacon. The man then reaches into the pocket of his jacket, and tosses a tin box into the hole.

After refilling the hole with the shovel, he stands and waits, glancing about impatiently, hoping to be found.

"Hello Sir." a young boy's voice speaks clearly through the chilly air.

The man jumps with fright and turns to find a boy wearing a scout's uniform, with a buttoned-up shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and boots too big for his childish feet. He carries a heavy-looking backpack on his back, and clutches the straps tightly, ready for adventure.

The man gulps. "C-Can you help me?" he stammers.

"Of course, Sir!" the scout chirps brightly. "How can I be of service to you today?"

The man observes the boy nervously. "I need you to find my boyfriend. He's been missing for nearly six months now, and the police aren't doing anything to help. Please...I'm desperate."

"Sure thing!" the scout grins. "Do we have a deal, Sir?"

"A...deal?"

"Of course, Sir! The scouts ask for a donation in return for their services!"

"Um...I have some money...$20 I think..." The man dips his hand into his pocket, withholding his stare.

"Oh no, Sir!" the boy chuckles. "The scouts do not want your money!"

"Then what do you want?" he frowns, suspiciously.

The scout grins, showing the gap-teeth of an innocent 8-year-old, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. "We want your soul!"

* * *

It's the 26th of December, and the Winchesters are still hanging around greasy diners of Wyoming. As Dean munches on a steaming sausage-and-bacon breakfast, Sam sips his coffee and checks the morning newspaper.

"Dean, check this out." Sam says, placing the cup onto the saucer. "_MAN FOUND DEAD IN MONTANA FOREST. Police discovered 27-year-old Joshua Wolfe last night on the Blue Mountain Trail near the city of Missoula, Montana. His body was barely recognisable, as the flesh was torn to pieces-_"

"Sam, please." Dean drops his fork back onto his plate in revulsion. "I'm trying to eat."

"_Police suspect that the wounds were inflicted by a wild animal, possibly a bear or a coyote; common predators found on Blue Mountain._"Sam continues. "_However, Mr Wolfe's partner, Alex Porter, discovered what appeared to be a suicide note earlier that day, which Mr Wolfe had left on the fridge for his partner to find._"

"So what? He intended to kill himself and then got ravaged by a wild dog?"

"Possibly...but there were no weapons or tools found on his body which would suggest that was his plan..." Sam ponders. "Dean, do you think this could be a case?"

"Nah..." Dean says dismissively. "People's suicides go wrong all the time, Sam. The guy was just unlucky."

"Montana isn't far from here, Dean." Sam says persuasively. "We've been wandering around Wyoming aimlessly for a week now. Let's get out and do something!"

"Fine." Dean surrenders. "Just let me finish this."

He digs his fork into the last greasy sausage and swallows it whole. Sam's sneers with distaste, as he rolls up the newspaper, ready for the journey ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"He sent me to get groceries, and then I came back and...he was gone..." Alex Porter mumbles, as his eyes zone out.

"And you said you found the note on the fridge?" Sam inquires. "What did the note say?"

"I already told the police all this." Alex snarls. "I swear to God, if I have to repeat myself to another fed-"

"Just once more will be enough." Dean assures him.

"Fine..." Alex inhales and exhales a long breath of preparation. "_Dear Alex, my love. The time...has come for me to say goodbye. Don't blame yourself...this is entirely my fault. I just want you to know that...I...had...the best year of my life..._"

He falls to pieces there and then on the antique armchair. Dean looks to the floor pitifully, as Sam scribbles on his notepad.

"One more question, Mr Porter." Sam says. Dean flashes him a wary look. "You say the two of you had been together for six years. Josh said he had 'the best year of his life'...what made this year so special for him?"

Alex dries his eyes and tries to regain his composure. "Last summer, we had an argument. A big one. I told him I never wanted to see him again, and ran away. I travelled all around the world, covering my tracks so he wouldn't find me. After about six months, I realised that I loved him, and came back, all the way from New Zealand. That was this time last year."

"So you cannot think of any reason Josh would have been driven to do this?"

"No, not at all." Alex sniffs. "We were financially secure, our relationship was stable, we were both healthy. We were so happy."

He stares blankly into the pale white wall, silently nostalgic. Dean coughs, indicating their time is up.

"Thank you for your time, Mr Porter." Sam nods, pocketing his notepad and pen.

"Yeah...we'll see ourselves out..." Dean nudges his brother towards the door.

"So the doctor at the hospital told us that there were no animal tracks found at the scene, and Alex just told us that everything was fine between them." Sam mutters as they cross the road to the impala. "So what does this all mean?"

"Maybe the guy tore himself to pieces?" Dean suggests sarcastically. "I don't know, Sammy, I don't see a case here."

"Ok, well before we go, let's do a little research."

"Into what?"

"Any similar incidents that have occurred recently round here. Let's start by looking at the archives."

"Oh man, I hate libraries..." Dean groans, opening the door of the impala.

* * *

Missoula's library is a glimmering glass structure not far from Mr Porter's house, filled to the brim with busy students from the nearby University of Montana. The brothers sit on the second floor, at a desk beside a window which overlooks the rest of the city, and the distant mountains.

Sam is hard at work, with his head inside a book, while Dean is casually browsing the internet.

"Damn..." Dean mutters. "All the porn sites on here are blocked..."

"This is a university library, Dean, what did you expect?" Sam sighs. "Have you even done any research yet?"

"Research isn't my thing, Sammy." he shrugs. "You were the one who went to college."

"Well fortunately, I _have_ found something." Sam says, and opens the book onto the table for Dean to see. "'_December 2003: a woman was found ripped to pieces in a local park._', '_December 1991: a man was eaten alive in his own back yard, while his children watched._'"

"Grim stuff." Dean frowns with distaste.

"Do you not see the connection?" Sam asks in disbelief. "_December_, Dean. All these attacks took place in _December_."

"So what? Is this a seasonal demon that operates alongside Santa?"

"I sure hope not. But I'm gonna need the internet to gather background data on these three victims; to see if they have anything in common."

Dean groans, and spins the computer round for Sam to use. After some speedy typing and a few clicks, Sam comes to a conclusion. "The only thing which connects these three people is that they all attended the University of Montana..."

"We're gonna need to speak to the relatives of these victims."

* * *

Alex Porter is standing in the wardrobe of his house, his fingertips feeling the fibres of his boyfriend's clothes. The creases, the colours and the scent all trigger painful memories. He uses the sleeve of Josh's jumper to wipe the tears from his cheek.

When the experience becomes too agonising, Alex shuts the doors of the wardrobe and sits back down on the bed. The clock on the bedside table is ticking monotonously. The curtains are closed and the lamp is still on, casting a cold light around the bedroom. Beside the lamp, Alex sees the pen and paper Josh used to write his note. And behind that, a small leather-bound book.

He leans forward and picks up the book gently, so it won't fall apart. '_Astrology & Astronomy: The Myths of the Cosmos combined with the Science of Today_.' The title is engraved in gold on the ancient blue cover. There is a bookmark inserted into the top.

Alex turns the yellowed pages carefully, and begins to read, when the doorbell chimes. He sighs and drops the book carelessly onto the bed to answer the door. When he opens it, he is less than pleased to find the familiar FBI agents standing on the doorstep.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"Sorry to bother you again, Sir." Dean smiles charmingly. "We were hoping we could have another chat."

"Go to hell." Alex snarls.

The door slams abruptly in their face, taking them both aback.

"I told you _I_ should have spoken first." Sam hisses.

"Shut up." Dean mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

"More tea, sugar?" the Mrs Ripley asks sweetly, poised with the steaming teapot in her grasp. Sam and Dean politely refuse, still holding their full cups. The woman disguises her disappointment as she places the teapot back on the teak table. "So what else is it you want to ask me?"

"We were wondering what it was that your daughter studied during her time at Montana University." Sam inquires.

"Ah, yes. Melanie was a star student." she beams. "She studied American Literature for the first year, but then she switched. She wasn't enjoying the course, you see. The professor was a bit of a bore. And, well, Melanie was all about excitement. From what I've heard from her friends, she had quite an active social life."

"And what course did she switch to?" Dean says, quickly returning to the subject.

"Astronomy, of course." Mrs Ripley smiles. "She shows an interest in the stars from a young age: she wanted to be an astronaut, you know!"

"I see..." Sam coughs.

"Melanie was so enthusiastic; she would go stargazing at the observatory on Blue Mountain every Friday night, nine o'clock on the dot."

"Blue Mountain, you say?" Dean interjects.

"Yes." she nods sombrely. "The mountain is quite close by...but I would always worry about her. Maybe I was right to worry..." She gazes into the stream of steam that rises from the teapot. "But of course, you should already know all this...you knew Melanie yourself after all."

"Er, yes, of course." Sam nods in agreement. "We were high school buddies."

Sam and Dean make a swift escape Mrs Ripley's house before she can offer them another cup of tea. Walking down the street side by side in the light of setting sun, they discuss their findings.

"So now we know that both Josh and Melanie were students at the University, and both have a connection to the Blue Mountain trail." Dean summarises. "And, of course, both were ripped to shreds..."

"So you finally agree that there's a case here?"

"Maybe." Dean shrugs casually. "But I still say we pay Mr Porter one last visit before bedtime."

* * *

The birds sing their final song before retreating to the warmth of their nests. Amongst the noise of the endless twittering and hooting, Alex paces about in his plaid shirt and jeans, turning the pages of the book in his hand. There are various diagrams of constellations and fantastical creatures. The text itself tells of fairies that gather under the _Corona Borealis _on the winter solstice, and where time itself slows down when the _Horologii_ appears beside a full moon. But only one particular paragraph has been circled in red pen: _in between meteor showers of December which radiate from Serpens, they say the devil himself will appear to those who perform a specific summoning ritual_.

Alex closes the book and checks his watch. 18:30: soon, twilight would settle over the mountain, and the forest would finally be at peace. He drops to his knees and digs his fingers into the rocky earth, in preparation for the ritual. By the time the daylight fades, the hole has been dug. Alex snatches a tin box from his bag, containing his photograph, a handful of graveyard soil, and a piece of yarrow, and drops it into the hole. He rises to his feet, kicks some dirt over the hole, and waits for the first star to appear in the sky.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice calls through the trees.

Alex turns slowly on the spot to see a tall blonde-haired man, cleanly shaven, wearing dark sunglasses, an orange Hawaiian shirt and a tan to match.

"Are you Satan?" Alex asks bluntly.

"I'm afraid not." the man says, regretfully. "Lucifer cannot be with us at the moment, so I'm standing in for a little while."

"So who are you?"

"I have lots of names. In business, my name is _Cor Serpentis_. But you can call me Cory." the demon smiles charmingly. "So I hear your name is Alex: Josh won't stop screaming for you down in Hell."

Alex flinches at the mention of his dead partner. "I'm here to bring him back."

"Oh really?" Cory chuckles. "Well that's funny. That's exactly what he said when he came here this time last year."

"Can you do it?" Alex cuts in.

"It depends..." Cory says thoughtfully. "I can't just have the two of you lovebirds bouncing back and forth between Hell and Earth. What will you give me in return?"

"My soul?" Alex offers.

"That's too easy." the demon says, shaking his head. "Although there is something else I want..."

"What?" Alex snarls.

"Your body." Cory answers. "Not in a sexual way though. I've been dragging this meatsuit around the Bahamas for a year now, and I'm bored of it. I need a new look."

"Are you serious?" Alex replies, horrified.

"Yeah, why not? You're a little on the pale side, but you're a good-looking guy." the demon licks his lips ravenously. "So how about it? Your soul spends eternity in Hell while your body walks the Earth forever. Oh, and as a bonus, I'll bring your man back from the dead."

"So I never get to see him again?"

"Not consciously, no..." Cory responds. "But I'm giving you a good deal here: this way, the Hell-hounds won't tear you up like they did with Josh. You'll stay looking young and fresh eternally, at no extra cost!"

"Fine, whatever." Alex sighs, exhaustively.

"Well first, you have to seal the deal." he adds with enthusiasm. "This is the best part..."

"Alex, don't do it!"

Alex and Cory spin round to see Sam and Dean pounding through the trees towards them, wielding pistols and panting for breath.

"What the hell?" Alex frowns.

"Oh ignore them, baby." Cory sneers, and removes his shades, revealing his demonic misty-white eyes. "I'll keep them from getting in our way."

The demon raises his hand and releases a ball of flame, which flies through the air towards the two brothers. They duck into the undergrowth as the fireball strikes a nearby tree, transforming it into a tower of flame. Dean jumps up and shoots. The bullet sails towards the demon, but stops in mid-air, falling pathetically to the ground.

"Nice try, asshole." Cory yells.

"Dean, what do we do?" Sam hisses as they crouch helplessly in the bushes.

"We need to get Alex the hell outta there." Dean mutters.

Sam pops his head out of the shrubbery and calls out to him directly. "Alex! Walk away! It's not worth it!"

"Screw this." Dean retorts, and launches into the open space. The demon raises its hand and sends a powerful shockwave through the air; strong enough to knock Dean straight off his feet.

Sam watches in awe as his brother soars through the air and land on his back, his fall slightly softened by the shrubbery. Alex stands frozen on the spot, his skin pale in the moonlight, torn between life and death.


	4. Chapter 4

The moon above Blue Mountain clouds over, casting the forest into a creeping shade. Alex blends into the darkness. The demon stands on his left, baying for his blood, while the false feds cower in a bush to the right, begging for mercy.

Sam is still crouched like a fugitive. He knows there isn't much time, and his instincts are telling him to act fast. Dean has been knocked out cold. He's alone now. Maybe, just this once...

He inhales sharply, gathering willpower. Closing his eyes, he visualises the demise of the demon before him; coughing and choking up its insides as it is dragged kicking and screaming into the depths of Hell. But his mind power is meeting resistance. The demon is battling against him, in the realm within their heads. Sam forces himself to concentrate harder. He feels the blood trickle from his nostrils. More mind power, at the cost of his physical health.

Cory wretches and writhes onto the forest floor. The black smokes bubbles on his tongue, until it is released, and gravitates towards the ground. Alex watches in bewilderment as the misty-white eyes return to a fierce icy-blue. All that's left is the lifeless Hawaiian-shirted shell of a poor sunbather from the Bahamas.

Sam and Dean open their eyes almost simultaneously. Dean jumps up, sensing danger, and grabs his gun from the undergrowth.

"Where is it? Where is the demonic bastard?"

"Gone." Sam says, breathlessly. "But Alex is still here."

Dean glances up to Alex, who still stands coldly in the moonlight. Sam gives him a hinting glance. Dean sighs and approaches him, but before he can speak, Alex cuts him off.

"Don't even bother." he says bitterly. "I know you guys aren't feds. I don't care what you are. You just ruined my only hope of happiness."

He turns or his heel and strides away into the frosty night. Dean throws his arms up in frustration as he watches the plaid shirt vanish into the trees.

* * *

The beeping of the digital alarm clock shocks Sam awake the next morning. He sits upright in bed and glances at the window. There is barely any sunlight visible through the curtains, but Dean is already washed and dressed, and is in the process of packing his suitcase.

"Rise 'n' shine, Sammy." he says cheerily. "Get dressed, we're gonna grab some breakfast and head off outta this town."

Sam rubs his eyes wearily. Although his is slightly confused by Dean's sudden rush to leave, he climbs out of bed and throws on his jeans.

Sitting in the seat of the impala, Dean feasts upon a greasy bacon sandwich as he enjoys the heavy rock blaring out of the car radio. Sam places his coffee cup down on the dashboard and switches the racket off.

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" Dean mumbles through a mouth full of food. "I'm busy."

"You know that demon didn't just disappear last night, don't you?"

Dean ignores him, and scrunches up the wrapper of his sandwich. He discards it under the car seat, to join with the chip packets and porn mags which are gradually piling up.

"I stopped it, Dean." Sam continues regardless. "I sent that demon back to Hell on my own. I took on a demon that was almost as powerful as Lilith."

"How can you say that?" Dean interjects.

"Didn't you see his eyes? They were the same colour as Lilith's, and Alistair's! I did it, Dean! I stopped it using my psychic powers!"

"_Demon_ powers!" Dean corrects him.

"But don't you see? I'm finally strong enough to take on Lilith!"

"No you're not, Sam!" Dean snaps. "No amount of that venom in your veins is gonna make you stronger! It's just gonna eat you up from the inside until you..." he fades off.

"Until I what?" Sam sneers.

"You know what." Dean mutters. "You're not gonna fight her this way."

"But I have a plan, Dean!" Sam assures him.

"Oh great, Sam. I can't wait to hear how you plan to stop Lilith from destroying the 66 seals and raising Lucifer before the weekend."

"Just hear me out." Sam pleads. "Alex was able to summon a demon on Blue Mountain Trail. And not any old demon: a really powerful one. He had it right at his fingertips, ready to break a deal."

"Are you suggesting you make a deal with Lilith?" Dean says, disgusted.

"I'm suggesting that we summon Lilith and _trap_ her!" Sam replies. "We could pretend to bargain with her, and _destroy_ her, once and for all!"

"Oh no, no, no." Dean dismisses him. "There's no 'we' in this any more, Sam. I'm not gonna put myself right into her hands."

"So what? I go it alone?"

"You claim you've got what it takes." Dean remarks in a mocking tone. "If you're stupid enough to do this, then why don't you throw yourself right into the ring-of-fire?"

"I might just do that." Sam scowls.

"Go ahead." Dean says, carelessly. "Go and 'save the world', superman."

"And what will you be doing while I go off and stop Lucifer rising? Sitting in a sleazy bar pulling some slut who's probably contracted several STIs?"

"It's gotta be better than contracting demon-AIDS." Dean smirks.

Sam clenches his jaw and steps out of the car. He slams the door of the impala without glancing back. Dean watches his little brother walk away another time and sighs.

* * *

In a darkened room on the other side of town, Alex sits in the armchair, shakily clutching a bottle of whisky. _Astronomy & Astrology _lies abandoned on the mantelpiece, beside a photograph of the couple at university. His eyes are cold and unforgiving as he swigs from the bottle again, and wipes his dried lips.

There's a thudding on the front door. Alex blinks exhaustively, and rises from his seat, letting the bottle fall from his grip and land carelessly on the carpet. The blurred edges of a tall dark silhouette are visible through the window. Alex opens the door slowly with a sigh and sees Sam standing there.

"Mr Porter..." he nods with a feeble smile. "Can I come in?"

"No." Alex responds as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth - about everything." Sam says with a hint of honesty.

"I don't care about the 'truth'." Alex retorts. "Just go away, or I'm calling the cops. The _real_ cops."

"Fine, I'll go." Sam says, holding his hands up in the air. "But I'm gonna ask one more question."

Alex groans. "What?"

"Could I possibly borrow that book? The one you had on the mountain?"

Alex considers his request for a short while, before turning away into the lounge. When he returns to the doorstep, he holds a leather-bound book in his hand.

"Take it." he says. "And I don't wanna see you or your boyfriend here ever again."

He drops the book into Sam's open hands, and slams the door back in his face. Sam marches jollily away, gripping the book tightly. At last: progress.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the glass temple which is the Montana University library, Sam studies the book meticulously at a desk beside the window. Sitting bolt-upright, he experiences one epiphany after another. With this book, everything makes sense: each victim, from Melanie Ripley to Joshua Wolfe, borrowed this book during their time at the university, and decided to deal with the Devil.

Sam opens his laptop and checks the dates for the appearance of meteor showers passing through the _Serpens_ constellation. Sure enough, the showers peaked between December 18th and December 25th. Of course, once the pacts were made, the victims were given just one year to live, before they were dragged to Hell by the Hell-hounds...just like Dean...

Sam closes the laptop and gazes out of the window over the bleak, foggy city of Missoula. He is suddenly struck with another realisation. Maybe this was why Dean was reluctant to become involved in this case in the first place. Maybe he knew all along that these poor people were making deals and paying the price for it in the worst way. Maybe he didn't want to be reminded of what had happened to _him_...

Guilt sweeps over Sam as he stares into the distant mountain range, barely visible through the heavy mist. His heart is telling him to find his brother and apologise. But his ego is egging him on, to battle Lilith one-on-one and defeat her once and for all.

He opens the calendar on the laptop and checks the date: the 28th of December. _Serpens _would only be active for a few more days. Now was the time to strike. Sam grabs his bag and shoves his laptop inside. Tonight, as soon as the stars came out, he would perform the ritual and summon Lilith. But first, he would have to find the materials required.

* * *

The fog remains thick all through the day, and refuses to lift even in the late afternoon. Dean sits alone on a park bench, surrounded by the moist grey air. Blind to all around him, he lifts his head to the overcast heavens, partly in prayer.

A figure steps towards him through the fog. Dean glances down, filled with hope. His eyes narrow to distinguish the shape in the mist.

"Anna?"

Anna stands tall, red-headed and pale in the dimmed daylight. "Hello Dean."

"Where's Cas?" he asks immediately.

"Cas cannot be here." she informs him. "The angels are keeping a close eye on him. They don't want him visiting earth alone any more. Because of you."

"Me?" Dean frowns. "But I need him! I need him to help me protect the 66 seals!"

"Cas is desperate to help you, truly." Anna promises. "But he can't. And neither can I."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm just the messenger. I thought you should know why Cas hasn't been around in a while, and why you shouldn't be angry with him. You know your anger has an impact upon him."

"But I thought angels couldn't feel emotion?"

"Those who doubt do feel." Anna explains. "Because of his growing attachment to you, he is at risk of doubt. That's why the angels aren't letting him out of their sight. But I fear things are much worse than that..."

"What do you mean?" Dean says, eyeing her sceptically.

Anna pauses and looks to the sky, although nothing is clearly visible. "Dean, do you know what a meteor shower is?"

Dean shrugs. "Enlighten me."

"Meteor showers always peak around this time. Light rapidly falls from the heaven to the earth, in the thousands. I was a meteor, Dean. And Cas may become one too. This is what the other angels fear most: desertion. Do you understand?"

Dean nods slowly, and scratches his chin. "The don't want Cas to become the next Lucifer. Or the next Anna." he smiles weakly, but receives no laughter in return.

"I know you miss him, Dean. And he cares so much about you. But that might eventually lead to his downfall. He can't risk being hunted by his brothers and sisters for the rest of his life. I know how frightening that is."

"So what do I do now?"

"You stay away." Anna orders. "You have to protect yourself from both demons _and_ angels if you want to survive this. Don't become their puppet, Dean."

Anna turns away into the fog and vanishes from view. Dean is left alone on the park bench, talking to the winter mist. He closes his eyes and clasps his hands together.

"Cas..." he begins, feebly. "I know you're up there, somewhere, listening to this. I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry...for losing my temper with you. And...I know you can't be here right now...and you're probably too busy to listen to my whining. But...I really need your help right now. If you could just...send me some sort of sign, or something, to let me know that...yeah..."

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

Dean opens his eyes hopefully, only to see Alex standing in front of him sneering, holding an almost-drained bottle of whisky. Dean unclasps his hands, embarrassed. "Alex...what are you doing here?"

"I just had to kick your boyfriend out of my house." Alex slurs. "Can't you keep him on a leash or something?"

"He's not my boyfriend..." Dean growls. "He's my brother."

"Well whatever. I gave him the book and finally got rid of him, only to find you sitting alone in a park reciting some sort of love-letter to yourself." Alex shakes his head and staggers forward.

"Are you sure you should be out here on your own?" Dean asks, concerned.

"Mind your own business." he retorts, stumbles, and drops his bottle, so it shatters onto the concrete. He bends down pick up the pieces, putting his palms clumsily into the shards of glass.

"No, no, don't do that." Dean intervenes, pulling his carved-up hands away from the hazard. "Come on, I have some bandages in the car."

Alex looks up into Dean's smooth, kind face. "Your pick-up lines are crap, you know that?"

Dean quickly let's go of his hands and brushes them on his leather jacket, coughing with embarrassment. "Right, well, I'll just be going then..."

"What? And leave me out here all alone?" Alex teases. "Go on; lead the way."

Dean grits his teeth and strolls through the fog back to the impala, with Alex following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

"There." Dean says, cutting the excess bandage off with a knife.

Alex watches in disbelief as he deposits the blade back into his pocket. "So you're a fake fed who destroys demons and carries a knife with him everywhere he goes?"

"Pretty much." he nods, shutting the trunk of the impala.

"That sounds...dark." Alex replies, apparently unfazed. "So, if the demon was destroyed, why are you guys still hanging around?"

Dean sighs. "It's complicated."

"If you say so... In fact, where _is_ your 'brother'?"

"Sammy? Oh, he'll be fine." Dean answers offhandedly. "I'm just hoping you make it home alright."

Alex laughs, clutching his bloody bandage. "This is the part where you offer to drive me home."

Dean places his hands on his hips, looking less than enthusiastic. "You're really pushing it you know."

"Well the alternative is to take me home with you." Alex raises his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ok, your place it is." Dean responds instantly, and opens the doors of the impala for Alex to step inside.

* * *

"You're insane!" Ruby snaps down the receiver of Sam's mobile phone. "You can't take on Lilith! You're not strong enough!"

"I took down Cory easily enough." he brags.

"Cory isn't anything special. Sure, he's powerful, but nothing on the scale of Lilith."

"I just want to know if it's possible. Could I summon Lilith if I wanted to?"

Ruby sighs. "Star-summoning is rarely used, because of its unreliability. People often get the dates wrong, or the demon can refuse to appear."

"Do you think Lilith would appear?"

"Considering she wants your head on a plate, it's probable. I suggest you turn back now, Sam. This isn't gonna do anyone a favour."

"If you gave me more, I would be more powerful!"

Ruby sighs down the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can. But make sure Dean isn't with you. And definitely _no_ angels."

She hangs up. Sam checks his phone for any message from Dean. He is slightly disappointed to find none. He switches it off and drops it back into his pocket. The time is now 16:45. Just a few more hours until nightfall.

* * *

The fog is still thick as the impala arrives on Alex's doorstep. The house is shadowed by tall trees which tower over the front yard. All the curtains are drawn, and it almost appears abandoned.

"Thanks for wrapping me up, Doc." Alex smiles gratefully as he steps out of the car. "I feel pretty sober now."

"No problem." Dean nods dutifully, and follows him onto the porch.

Alex inserts the key into the lock and opens the door. Before he steps inside, Dean coughs. "I know it's hard, you know...grief and stuff. I went through it with my dad."

"I'm sorry about that." Alex replies solemnly.

"Yeah, just...don't do anything stupid."

"Like what? Kill myself? Believe me, I've tried." Alex remarks, and turns to enter the doorway.

"I would have done the same in your situation. Are you sure you don't want me stay over? Maybe keep you company?"

Alex's mouth opens in utter surprise. "Is this really how you get into people's pants?"

"No, no - I wasn't saying - no!" Dean says in a fluster. "No, the truth is...I don't have anywhere to sleep tonight, besides my car. I was really hoping for a room."

Alex sighs with uncertainty. "I don't know, Dean...I kind of wanna be alone right now. I hope you understand..."

"Of course, no problem." Dean smiles, making no attempt to disguise his disappointment. "Well, I'd better go. You don't want me hanging around here any longer..."

He turns back towards the road, when Alex reaches out and pulls him back by the sleeve of his leather jacket. "Dean, don't go...not yet. Let me at least make you something to eat."

Deans grins. "Sounds good to me!"

He enters the darkened hallway of the house. Alex closes the door, shutting out the dampening fog and the cold air with it.

Beside the door is a wooden coat-stand, with two jackets hanging down from its pegs. There is also a wooden table with a dusty lamp on top, an overflowing letter-rack and a vase of wilted flowers. Dean ignores these and creeps towards the end of the hallway, which leads to the kitchen.

Alex flicks the light-switch and illuminates the kitchen. There's a sink, a stove, a fridge and a toaster: a typical household. Dean seats himself on a stool beside a granite worktop.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Alex says sarcastically and opens the cupboard. "Well, we have pasta, pizza, rice, noodles, steak, ham, eggs..."

Dean ignores him as the list goes on, instead eyeing the fridge door. Alex pauses and finally notices his curiosity. He sighs and strolls towards the fridge door, letting the light flow through. He bends down to reach the bottom shelf and grabs a beer.

"I was hoping to save these." he says bitterly as he places the can on the work-surface in front of his thirsty guest. Dean beams like a child opening a gift as he pulls the key and cracks the can open.

"So like I was saying: is pizza ok?"

"Pizza's perfect." Dean smiles, sipping his beer. "Though maybe you shouldn't be using an oven in your condition."

"Well instead of sitting on your ass over there, why don't you do it?" Alex retorts.

"Some host you are..." Dean grumbles, abandoning his beer on the worktop as he goes to attend to the stove.

In just a few minutes, Dean removes a freshly-cooked freeze-dried pizza for him and Alex to share over the worktop. As he eats, Dean begins to notice the details of the house: there are flowers in almost every room, but all of them are wilted; there is a photograph on every wall, depicting the happy couple that once were; Alex watches his every bite with big blue eyes. Those eyes...they remind him of someone.

Rather than a guest, Dean suddenly finds himself an intruder in someone's home. He abandons his last slice of pizza and stands up. "I should really go now. I've outstayed my welcome."

"But what about the pizza?"

"Thanks for the beer!" Dean calls as he walks straight out of the kitchen towards the door.

"Dean, wait!" Alex chases him down the hallway in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"I've been taking advantage of you!" Dean explains as he reaches the front door. "I came in, puppy-dog eyes, and took your beer and your pizza and demanded to stay over!"

"Dean, I _invited_ you in!" Alex reminds him. "You're running away from _me_, aren't you?"

"Goodbye Alex." Dean ignores him. "Stay strong."

Dean goes to shakes his hand, but Alex has other ideas. Instead, he grabs Dean by the cheeks and kisses him firmly on the lips. Dean wants to pull away but he can't; his instincts have failed him.

Alex eventually releases him and steps back in horror. "Oh my god...I can't believe I just did that...oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's fine." Dean says awkwardly, scratching the stubble on his cheek. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have come here."

"No it's my fault for letting you in." Alex says regretfully.

The silence between them lingers, becoming thicker and thicker as time passes by.

"Again, thanks for the pizza." Dean interrupts. "And the beer...and the kiss."

Alex sighs. "Oh for god's sake, just stay."

Dean steps forward and embraces his host. This time, he initiates the kiss: and this time, he isn't afraid to enjoy it. For as long as a few minutes, Dean and Alex stay wrapped in each other's arms, until Alex guides Dean to his place on the sofa in the lounge...


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk has finally settled over Blue Mountain. Sam treks up the mountain path alone, carrying a tin box containing the ritual's ingredients. Unlike the previous night, when he and Dean went to investigate the death-site of Joshua Wolfe, the birds are not singing. As he ascends higher and higher, the fog thins out, until finally, the sky is visible above him. Yet, there are no stars; just clouds.

Sam sighs, and decides to take his chances. However, before performing the ritual, he decides to check his phone. The screen is blank: no messages from Dean. He feels his heart sink with a heavy sadness. How could his brother just abandon him like this? Could he really not bear to confront him since their argument, almost twelve hours ago?

It's time to man-up, and be the bigger person, Sam thinks, and dials Dean's number.

* * *

The phone in Dean's jacket pocket rings. Dean is fast asleep on the sofa, too deep to awaken. Alex raises his head as it lies on Dean's bare chest. He rubs his eyes and reaches into the pocket of the leather jacket. He answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Wait...who is this?" Sam asks with suspicion.

"It's Alex." he answers. "Alex Porter."

"Alex? Where's Dean? Is he with you? Is he hurt?" he asks anxiously.

"He's fine. Is this Sam speaking?"

"Yes, this is Sam."

"Dean's sleeping right now." Alex informs him. Sam raises his eyebrows in astonishment. "Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Um...yeah, sure." Sam says warily. "Tell him...erm...that I'm on Blue Mountain right now...and I'm gonna do it."

"'Do it'?" Alex questions.

"Don't ask." Sam warns him. "Just tell him that I'm gonna do it, and if he wants to join me, then I'll wait here until midnight. Got that?"

"Yeah..." Alex replies assertively.

"Well...erm...I hope you had a good night..." Sam says awkwardly.

"Um...thanks...bye Sam..."

Sam hangs up the phone, utterly astounded by Dean's whereabouts. He stands alone in the chill December night and waits patiently in the hope that his brother will appear by his side.

* * *

"Dean, wake up!" Alex says urgently as he shakes the sleeping body on the sofa. "Sam called! He says he's 'gonna do it' and he wants you to 'join him'! He's not gonna commit suicide, is he?"

"What?" Dean frowns, barely opening his eyes. "No, of course not!"

"Then what? Are you both gonna join some satanic cult on Blue Mountain?"

"I sure hope not..." Dean mutters. "Alex, go back to sleep..."

"No, Dean! This sounds important! I want to know what's going on! Why do you keep visiting the place where my ex-boyfriend was murdered?"

"I promise you, Alex, it's not important!" Dean snaps. "And what do you mean, 'ex-boyfriend'?"

Alex stops and stares into Dean's sleepy eyes. After a long pause, he recomposes himself and continues. "It sounds like your brother needs you. And you're just lying there pretending not to care."

Dean eventually opens his eyes properly, and is finally able to process the information Alex has given to him. Yes: he _does_ care. And rather than sleeping with strangers, he should be out there protecting his brother.

"Get me my jacket." he instructs Alex.

"Would you like your pants to go with that?" Alex smirks.

Soon, Dean is fully dressed. He ties the laces on his boots while checking the time on the mantelpiece clock: 23:11. Dean marches purposefully towards the front door and out to greet the impala. He inserts the key into the ignition and is about to release the handbrake when the passenger door opens.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean snaps.

"I'm coming with you, duh!" Alex replies. "You don't think I'm just gonna let you sleep with me and then abandon me, do you?"

Dean clenches his jaw in frustration. "Fine. But you don't breathe a _word_ of this to Sam."

"Which part? The pizza, the beer, the sofa..."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Dean says severely. "Now get your seatbelt on."

Alex smiles and obeys. Dean removes the handbrake and shifts the impala into gear. The car speeds down the foggy road towards the invisible mountain.

* * *

Sam stands shivering on the mountainside as the clouds swirl ominously above him. The time is almost 00:00. He prepares himself to confront the bane of his life; the demon which sentenced Dean to four months of torture, then caused the brothers' relationship to fracture with mistrust. Sam could feel the bitter rage bubbling through his fiery blood.

It's 00:00. Midnight. And still no sign of Dean. Sam sighs in defeat, and opens the tin box in his hand. There's a photograph taken from one of many fake ID cards, along with a small branch of sweet-smelling yarrow plant. He closes the lid gently and places it into the hole. Covering up the soil with his hands, Sam wipes the dirt on his jacket and waits patiently, his hand in his pocket.

"Oh God, not you again." a familiar voice snorts.

To his surprise, Sam turns to see a fully-grown man, with ash-blonde hair and a hint of stubble on his brown face. "Cory?!"

"You don't get rid of me that easily, Sam Winchester." he snarls. "If it hadn't been for Lilith's 'get-out-of-jail-free' card, I'd still be down there receiving the third-degree from the boss."

"I need to speak with Lilith." Sam explains.

"Lilith?" Cory says, astounded. "_You_ want to speak with _Lilith_?"

"It's private."

"Well I'd love to help you, Sam, but Lilith is on a very important business trip right now. Ever heard of the 66 seals? Sorry, I mean _22_." he smirks. "Would you like me to pass on a message?"

"I need her here, right now." Sam says urgently. "I want to make a deal."

"Oh well, honey, I could do that for you." Cory winks.

"Not this kind of deal." Sam shakes his head with a sneer.

"Oh really?" Cory raises an eyebrow. "Try me!"

"Sam!" Dean calls through the forest.

Sam's ears prick up instinctively and he turns to scan the darkness. "Dean!"


	8. Chapter 8

Crashing through the prickly protruding branches of the pine trees, Dean dashes to aid his brother, wielding a loaded pistol. "Sam! Don't do it! She'll kill us all!" He is followed closely behind by Alex, who is struggling to keep up with his remarkable pace.

Cory groans. "For God's sake, gimme a break... Look, do you want me to summon Lilith or not?"

Sam's attention is diverted back to the demon before him. "So you'll do it?"

"I could." he shrugs. "But what's in it for me?"

"How about I don't exorcise you?" Sam scowls, glancing about him to the surrounding trees. Cory follows his gaze. There are symbols inscribed in the bark; distinct devil's-trap symbols that cage the two of them.

"I will not be blackmailed by a hunter." Cory snarls, folding his bare arms. "I'll tell you what I want: I want you to give up your supplies."

"'Supplies'?"

"I want you to tell me the whereabouts of Ruby."

"What does Ruby have to do with this?" Sam says defensively.

"Lilith has quite a bone to pick with her." Cory informs him. "If you surrender the treacherous bitch, then I can quickly exchange her for Lilith."

"What?" Sam scoffs. "No!"

Dean and Alex finally arrive on the scene, panting and heaving.

"Ok...if that's how it's gonna be..." the demon shrugs. "I'm gonna give you one final option."

"I'm listening." Sam assures him.

The demon grins, bearing his yellowed teeth. "Dean."

Dean stops panting and eyes the demon dangerously. Alex looks between the three men, anticipating the decision. Sam's heart stops with every second.

"C'mon Sam." Cory beckons. "What's it gonna be? Ruby? Or Dean?"

It's too late. There doesn't need to be a decision. The hesitation is all it takes for Dean's heart to break, sharply stabbing like a knife to an artery. He squints slightly, with the force of the wind and the water in his eyes.

Alex, standing just behind his shoulder, detects the sudden slump in Dean's posture, as though his body is on the brink of collapse. He steps forward.

"Neither. Have me instead."

Sam keeps his gaze fixated on the forest floor, and the leaves trembling beneath his boots. Dean looks to Alex with not only surprise, but admiration, combined with agony.

Cory sneers at the pathetically pale boy confronting him. "Kid, your chance has _long_ gone. I've got bigger fish to fry."

"You know what?" Sam interrupts. "Just forget it."

He turns on the spot, but is suddenly gripped by the throat by some invisible rope, pulling him back.

"Not so fast, Winchester." the demon snarls. "I'm not finished with you."

"Hey, let go of him you son of a bitch!" Dean grimaces, before he too is lifted off his feet and hung by his throat.

"I could kill you both right now." Cory threatens. "Or, even better; I could hand you straight over to Lilith."

"Fuck this..." Alex mutters, and snatches the loaded pistol from the ground where it was dropped. While the demon is preoccupied with his hostages, he fires the gun.

The silver bullet strikes Cory in the pelvis. He drops the two brothers. "Ow, Alex! That tickled!"

"It was enough to damage the skin." Sam splutters, clutching his throat desperately to recover his breath. "And therefore damage your vessel."

Cory glances down at his stomach. Blood is spilling heavily from the wound, seeping into the soil and dyeing the rotten leaves red.

"Oh, it's all clear now..." he laughs, half panting. "Was this the plan all along? Shoot me up and then throw in a little sacrificial lamb to step in for you?"

"No!" Dean snaps as he crouches on the ground. "No, Alex is _not_ becoming your vessel!"

"Dean, please." Alex smiles, silencing him with a gesture. He addresses the demon directly. "Here's the deal: you take my body, my soul, whatever, as long as you promise to leave these boys alone. Forever." He takes a sharp intake of breath before continuing. "I want you to hide them from whatever it is that's hunting them. And finally, I want you to leave this mountain, and never come back. Go and find somewhere else to fuck up people's lives."

Cory is close to hyperventilating now, grasping his bleeding guts; but he still manages to smirk. "Who are you to be calling the shots?"

"If you don't find a new vessel quick, you're gonna die." Sam reminds him.

Cory looks helplessly to the painted trees which trap him. The realisation strikes him that Sam is right, and he has no choice but to comply. "Alright then, Alex. You know my terms and conditions."

He holds his free arm out as though offering a hug. Dean grits his teeth. "No, Alex, you can't do this!"

Alex rolls his eyes. "You can't stop me. You're not my boyfriend...and you never could be." "Josh was a one-off. I know I can't bring him back...so I'm gonna join him. And I'm helping you and your brother in the process. Goodbye Dean."

Alex embraces his fate in a final sealing kiss with the demon in the orange Hawaiian shirt. The consuming black smoke drifts from Cory's stubbly lips and straight into Alex's mouth. Sam and Dean watch, half-intrigued, half-sickened as Cory's discarded meatsuit drops to the floor.

Alex stands up, and brushes the soil from his shirt. "Well thank God that's over. Now how about you boys let me out of this cage? In return, I'll send you away unscathed." His eyes glaze over with a misty white smoke. "Deal?"

Dean observes Alex's new form with sadness. Sam glances from his brother to the demon. "Yeah, sure."

He rubs the red paint off the bark of the trees and sets Alex free.

"You know, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all, Sam Winchester." the demon grins. "Lilith shouldn't be so afraid of a guy with a heart like yours. Good luck preventing the apocalypse."

He edges backwards, further into the trees, and pauses.

"Oh, and by the way, Dean. I'm sorry you lost your new playmate. But don't worry - he's still here." Alex taps his temple. "He just wants to say thank you for helping him overcome his grief. The two of you would have made a great couple."

Dean snarls viciously as the demon plays with his tangled emotions. Alex laughs and throws his head back to the sky. The fog has cleared and the stars shine down upon the scene.

"Goodbye boys! See you around sometime!"

Alex vanishes into the early morning air. Dean stares at the empty space for a short while after, before Sam tugs at his sleeve.

"Dean. Come on, let's go."

Sam leads him away down the mountain trail, with the starry-night sky glistening above their heads.


	9. Chapter 9

The sleek black chrome of the impala glimmers in the moonlight as Dean and Sam move quietly through the forest to the base of Blue Mountain. Dean is about to open the trunk and deposit his pistol when he sees a shadowy figure lurking in the bushes.

"Oh..." he sneers in a hateful tone. "It's good to see you finally made an appearance."

"Ruby!" Sam cries. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time, doofus." Ruby says, shaking her head. "What were you thinking, summoning Lilith here?"

"I was going to destroy her." Sam insists.

"But you're not strong enough yet!"

"Well I could have been if _you_ were there!" Sam spits. "But you left me to confront her on my own!"

"Because it was a stupid idea! Can you imagine what would have happened if Lilith showed up? She would have ripped me to pieces!"

"So what about me?" Sam interrogates her. "Don't I matter?"

"Sam, you were intent on suicide, bringing all of us down with you. If that hopeless romantic hadn't shown up, you would have had no choice."

"So you saw it?" Dean asks. "You saw the whole thing? And you never bothered to intervene?"

"I am no match for Lilith, Dean." Ruby exclaims. "And neither are you."

"But you were happy to throw an innocent man into the fire?" Dean scowls. "You know, any last drop of respect I ever had for you has totally gone. You are utterly the scum of the Earth, and Hell combined."

"You're such a drama queen." Ruby groans. "Like Cory said, he was a lamb to the slaughter. You were the one who brought him along, Dean, hoping to play cowboys, no doubt. Talk about Brokeback Mountain..."

"Get the hell out of my sight, you bitch." Dean growls. "I don't want you anywhere near me ever again."

"Fine." Ruby shrugs carelessly. "Come on, Sam; we have work to do."

She turns on her heel and begins to walk along the road. When she hears no echoing footsteps, she stops and turns.

"Sam? Why aren't you coming?"

Sam stays rooted to the spot, standing beside his brother. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't you want to stop Lilith?" Ruby tempts him. "Don't you want your powers back?"

"You don't get it, Ruby." Sam grimaces. "You left me for dead on that mountain. I didn't have a hope of killing Lilith, and you stood here and watched instead of coming to help."

"Sam, you know I-"

"You watched an innocent man sacrifice himself just to get us out of another hole, while you stood there and did nothing to help us!" His booming voice echoes around the hollow mountainside. "What are you here for Ruby?"

"I told you, I'm here to help you stop Lilith, and the apocalypse!"

"Well right now, you're helping us about as much as the angels. And the angels aren't doing a lot."

Dean watches approvingly as Sam finally stands his ground. He had finally made his choice between the two of them: and Dean came out on top.

Ruby clenches her fists. "So that's it. You don't want my help. I get it." she hisses. "But just you wait until Lilith breaks the final seal, and Lucifer is set free. When the whole world is on fire, and billions of people die, then you'll regret not having me around."

Ruby turns and marches away into the shadows of the trees. Sam is still shaking with rage as he watches her go.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean pats him gently on the shoulder. "We don't need that demon bitch, or any angel. We're gonna stop this thing ourselves."

He unlocks the trunk of the impala and chucks the pistol inside. Sam's hands shiver in the chilly December air as he stares into the mysterious depths of the forest. Could he really cope without Ruby? Could they really stop the apocalypse without the help of her, or Castiel, or anyone?

Even if he didn't truly believe it, it was too late to change his mind. Sam opens the door of the impala and joins his brother in the driver's seat just as dawn breaks over the mountaintops.

"Hey, Dean...can I ask a question?"

Dean keeps his eyes fixed on the road. "What?"

"Did Alex really...you know..._like_ you?"

Dean sighs. "He was still in a bad place since his partner died. Single, alone, needed a shoulder to cry on. I was there, picking up the pieces, stopping him from drowning his sorrows. Maybe he thought I was some sort of saviour, or a 'guardian angel'? I mean, who can blame him?" he smirks cockily.

"And what about you?"

Dean glances to him suspiciously. "What?"

"Did you..._like_ like him?"

"No!" Dean retorts defensively. "No, of course not! I'm not gay! I would never...no!"

"Alright, alright!" Sam laughs. "I'm just saying, I would be totally fine if you were...you know..."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean stops him, and flicks on the radio.

"Have you heard anything from Cas recently?"

"What does Cas have to do with anything?"

"We haven't seen him in a while, that's all." Sam says anxiously. "I hope he's alright."

"He's fine, Sam." Dean answers, although knowingly. "He's an angel, for God's sake. He can take care of himself."

He cranks the volume up, so that the noise of the music suppresses any further questions. The creeping sunlight banishes the remaining stars in the sky, and the impala continues down the mountain road back to the town of Missoula.


End file.
